Mr. Clever
Mr. Clever is the thirty-seventh book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Mr. Clever is the self-acclaimed Cleverest Person In The World! Not only that, but he has some fantastic gadgets, such as his alarm clock that makes tea; and his toothbrush that squeezes out the toothpaste for him. How clever! But Mr. Clever is also very smug. He believes that no one can get the better of him, because of his superior intelligence. But of course, many do. Mr. Happy asks Mr. Clever to tell him the funniest joke, but Mr. Clever didn't know any jokes, Mr. Greedy asked for the recipe to the yummiest dish, but Mr. Clever didn't know any recipes, nor he could cook (as a machine of his cooks for him in cleverland), Mr. Forgetful wanted to know his name, but Mr. Clever didn't know yet because they just met. Mr. Clever was having a dumb day, he couldn't tell Mr. Sneeze the cure for a cold, Mr. Small how to get bigger, Mr. Jelly the secret to being brave, or Mr. Topsy-Turvy how to speak the 'round way right- I mean the right way 'round. Mr. Clever felt dumb, so he decided to go home, two worms see him, but one said he was going the wrong way. Voice Actors *John Alderton (1983) *David Shaw Parker (1991 Christmas Special/The Great Alphabet Hunt) *Gordon Peters (1995-1997) *Len Carlson (1997-1999) International publications & translations Mr. Clever appears under the titles Monsieur Malin (French), Don Inteligente (Spanish), Ο Κύριος Έξυπνος (Greek), 聰明先生 (Taiwan), 영리씨 (Korean), Unser Herr Schlaumeier (German), Bay Akýllý (Turkish). Trivia *In the 1997 redub of the 1995 cartoon, his voice sounded similar to Clyde Crashcup from "The Alvin Show". *He may have a crush on Little Miss Star or Little Miss Brainy. *He is one of the few characters to have ears, the other is Mr. Mean. *He makes an appearance (alongside Mr. Busy and Mr. Wrong) in an Intercity advert made in 1996. *He seems to have the most conflicts with Mr. Nervous, in his own book, Mr. Nervous said that Mr. Clever wasn't clever because he didn't know the secret to being brave, and in Mr. Clever's Daft Bet, Mr. Jelly helped Miss Fun plot against Mr. Clever. Counterparts *Billy (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are smart and wear glasses), *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory, both are smart, clever and wear glasses), *Doctor N Gin (Crash Bandicoot, both are smart, clever and very creative), *Dr. Crygor (WarioWare, Nintendo, both are inventive), *Mr. Smarty Smarts (Spliced!, both are smart geniuses), *Finster/Pleprechaun (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both are very creative), *Simon (Alvin and the Chipmunks, they're both smart and wears glasses), *Walden (Wow Wow Wubbzy, they're both smart and wear glasses), *Henry (The Railway Series, both are clever), *Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs, both are smart,wear glasses and are considered know-it-all's), *Dwight Schrute (US version of The Office, both are smart and wear glasses), *Tray (The Uglydoll Show, both are smart), *Reuben (Chowder, both wear green hats), *Gordon (The Railway Series, both are clever), *Ludwig von Drake (Disney, both are smart, creative, and wear glasses), *Steve Urkel (Family Matters, both are smart, creative, and wear glasses), *Lisa (The Simpsons, both are clever) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both have a high intelligence quotient) *Egon Spengler (Ghostbusters, both are smart and wear glasses), *Fidgel (3-2-1 Penguins!, both are smart, creative, and wear glasses), *Howler (Pound Puppies, both are orange and inventive), *Professor Frink (The Simpsons, both are inventive and wear glasses), *Toby (The Railway Series, both are smart), *Hoagie P. "Numbuh Two" Gilligan, Jr. (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are inventive), *Truman (Dinobabies, both wear glasses and are smart), *Brainy Brian (Horrid Henry, both are smart, brainy and wear glasses), *James (The Railway Series, both are clever), *Jones the Steam/Edwin Jones (Ivor the Engine, both wear glasses), *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are inventive), *Top Cat (Hanna-Barbera, both are clever and wear hats), *Super Snooper (Snooper and Blabber, both are smart and wear green hats), *Pat Pending (Wacky Races, both are inventive), *Peter Patent (Captain Mack, both are inventive), *Peter Potato (The Garden Gang, both are good at making things), *PeeBee Kappa (Dennis the Menace, both wear glasses and are inventive), *Wally (Where's Wally?, both wear glasses and like reading), *Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective, both are creative and wear glasses), *Brains (Thunderbirds, both are smart, creative and wear glasses), *Dennis the Badger (Doctor Snuggles, both are smart), *Harold (Total Drama series, both wear glasses), *Clever Cat (Letterland, are both clever (hence their names)), *Shockwave (Transformers, both are Logical), *Fawn (Tinkerbell, both are orange and clever), *Whiff and Ballast Spreader (The Railway Series, all three wear glasses), *Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, both wear hats and glasses), *Brian (Inspector Gadget, both are smart), *Clever Ness (The Family Ness, both are smart), *Cousin Percy (Wil Cwac Cwac, both wear glasses), *Mole (The Wind in the Willows, both wear glasses), *Mosey Mouse (Henry's Cat, both are smart and relastic), *Baba Looey (Hanna Barbera, both are the opposite to Mr. Dizzy and Quick Draw McGraw), *Morocco Mole (Secret Squirrel, Hanna-Barbera, both wear glasses), *Alan "Brain" Powers (Arthur, both are smart), *Strong Sad (Homestar Runner, both are smart), *Corvax (Muzzy in Gondoland, both are clever), *Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves, both are clever), *Cousin Fred (The Berenstain Bears, both are smart, have orange and green and wear glasses), *Tom (Tots TV, both wear glasses), *Mr. Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, both are inventive) *Klaus (Wisdom of the Gnomes, both are smart and wear glasses), *Lettuce Midorikawa/Bridget Verdant (Tokyo Mew Mew, both wear glasses and clever), *Bunsen Honeydew (Muppets, both wear glasses and are clever), *Fuyuki (Sgt Frog, both are clever) , *Herbert Birdsfoot (Sesame Street, both are smart geniuses), *Lucy Harris McGraw (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are clever, wear glasses, smart, relastic and the opposite to Mr. Dizzy and Jen Ellie Lee) *Edward (The Railway Series, both are clever and know many things), *Miguel (The Road to El Dorado, both are clever and smart), *Edd (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, both are smart). *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony, both are smart) *Charlie Pringle (Postman Pat, both are brainy and wear glasses) *Donatello (TMNT, both are geniuses and inventive) *Man-at-Arms (Masters of the Universe, both are geniuses and inventive) *Archie (Balamory, both are clever and inventive) *Ted Glen (Postman Pat, both are inventive) *Mr Sprott (Bertha, both wear glasses, are geniuses and inventive) *Rusty (The Railway Series, both are orange and clever) *Sarah (Teddybears, both are orange and wear glasses) *Mufasa (The Lion King), both are clever and wise *Weasel (I Am Weasel), both are clever *Kin Kujira (Grojband), both are clever. List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Happy * Mr. Greedy * Mr. Jelly * Mr. Topsy-Turvy * Mr. Forgetful * Mr. Small * Mr. Sneeze Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Little Miss Naughty * Little Miss Trouble * Little Miss Tidy * Little Miss Brainy * Mr. Clever's Daft Bet (TV) * Mr. Dizzy Goes Doggy Sitting (TV) * Mr. Clever's Invention (TV) * Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) * Mr. Bump Has an Accident (TV) * Mr. Nonsense Rows To The Moon (TV)(mentioned) * Mr. Clumsy in the Brains and the Brawn (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Late Finally Catches Up (TV) * Mr. Noisy, the Music Man (TV) * Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) (cameo) * Mr. Small Finds a Job (TV) * Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing (TV) * Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) * Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Orange characters Category:Round characters Category:Mr. Men series Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:Characters with hats Category:Main characters Category:14 episodes